


Beyond the glass wall ( I see only you )

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry Terms, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending, Insecurities, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, mentioned luwoo, side noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: The one where Mark is a chemistry student and Donghyuck is on the soccer team. Somehow Jungwoo manages to rope Mark into tutoring Donghyuck, who also happens to be the person Mark has the biggest crush on.





	Beyond the glass wall ( I see only you )

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an excuse for me to write a character with a chemistry major because chemistry, why not. But there aren't any super technical chemistry terms so don't worry hoho. 
> 
> So this took me a while, but here we are.

Mark’s sitting at the table in the far corner of the library, the one beside the glass window acting as a wall. It’s his favourite spot, (Renjun says he’s a nerd for having a favourite spot in the library but Renjun is a hypocrite because it’s _their_ favourite spot) it has a nice view of the nature outside. The clear blue sky, the pretty flower bushes, the field across-

“It’s the soccer players on that field that you like Mark. Not the field itself.”

Okay so the field across _just_ happens to be the field the soccer team uses for practice. Is that Mark’s fault? Mark huffs in protest. “They just happen to be _there_. Like I said! The flowers, look at them they’re so-“

“Save it. I know you sit here to ogle at those soccer boys don’t you dare deny it.” Renjun cuts him off once again before returning his attention to something more worthy, like the book he’s been trying to read before Mark tactlessly started talking about the _scenic_ view outside the window.

“I do not _ogle!_ ’ Mark whispers a shout as he darts his eyes side to side, afraid someone might catch him saying it. He leans back against the chair and folds his arms. “Okay fine so what if I’ve been observing them. You look at them too,” Mark defends himself.

“That’s because my _boyfriend_ is there you dumbass. You on the other hand are wishing that one of them will be yours.” Renjun says, pointing a finger in Mark’s direction. He then looks over to where Mark is staring out the window and squints, “But just which _one_ is it that you’re ogling at?”

Mark splutters and waves his hands around vehemently trying to deny it. “No one! I’m not looking for a _boyfriend_. They’re all just very…. admirable. Yes. Look at that passion.” Mark says, satisfied with himself when he thinks his answer is believable enough. “Anyway I’m just looking at Jungwoo hyung. He could use some pointers on what to improve on.”

Renjun looks at him pointedly. “You can’t even play soccer to save yourself. And your roommate is extremely skilled. He’s _captain_ for a reason. He doesn’t need pointers, especially not from _you_.” Then he adds observingly, “You’re looking at someone else and you’re trying to hide it.” It comes out more of a statement than a question because they both know that Renjun is right. Mark’s attention has been captured by a particular boy whose smile threatens the Sun, whose skin glows and his laughter possibly brings peace to the world. Which is true, as far as Mark’s opinion goes. Okay so maybe he does feel a certain attraction to a certain boy. So what. He’s probably unaware of Mark’s very existence, reminding Mark of just how pitiful he is. Mark groans and slams his head down onto the table, burying it beneath his arms.

The slam surprises Renjun and he pokes Mark’s head cautiously to see if he’s okay. Mark nudges his finger away but Renjun continues poking him because he knows Mark is bothered by something and he won’t let the matter rest till he finds out. Mark figures he might as well let Renjun in on his one-sided crush since it’s going nowhere anyway. He mumbles out something and Renjun manages to catch “-number six jersey”. Renjun looks out the window and spots soccer player number six, the jersey belonging to none other than-

“Lee Donghyuck?”

“Shhhh keep your voice down!” Mark jerks up immediately at the sound of Renjun’s voice, hands already flying to cover his mouth lest anyone hears their conversation. Renjun swats his hands away. He’s sure people in the library have better things to do. Like studying for example. Mark slouches back into his chair and dejectedly looks out the window again, resting his head in his palm. Renjun takes in his best friend’s pitiful form and sighs.

“Y’know, If you’re that into him, I could ask Jeno to help out. Them being on the same team and everything,” Renjun suggests. “In fact, I might just do that after his practice ends.

“What? No! No please no. He doesn’t even know of my existence. He’ll just find me creepy! And I don’t even know if he likes someone or already _has_ someone. He’s probably too busy for it anyway,” Mark provides.

“Well I don’t see why it would hurt to find out. Jeno could-”

“No Renjun, this stays between you and me. Jungwoo hyung doesn’t know either. No one else does. I’m telling you this in confidence.”

Renjun sighs. “Okay but you could at least try to talk to him?”

Mark knows Renjun only wants what’s best for him so he nods and promises Renjun that he will, even though he has no idea how to go about doing it.

About an hour and a half later, Renjun and Mark are making their way to the field to sit on the bleachers. Renjun’s waiting for Jeno while Mark’s waiting for his roommate so that they can grab dinner together before heading back to the dorms. The coach is debriefing the team in the middle of the field and when he’s done, the team disperses, most heading to the locker room to get a quick shower. Jungwoo’s talking to the coach about something, face serious and hands moving about, most likely discussing formation. Jeno’s making his way over to where Renjun is, eyes curving into crescents when Renjun gives him a small wave. Jeno waves back and is about to break into a small run to get to where they are when Lee Donghyuck, the one and only, catches up with Jeno and throws his arm over Jeno’s shoulder. He says something and then they’re both laughing gleefully.

 Mark on the other hand starts to panic because Jeno is coming over with Donghyuck in tow and this will be the first time ever that they’ll be in such close contact. Mark turns to face Renjun for help but Renjun is already looking at him. His gaze is set and he nods at Mark, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Okay so this is it, Mark thinks. The chance to talk to Donghyuck. Mark looks down on the grass, trying to calm down his heart and counting down the seconds till the pair arrives. Green grass. Green grass. Green grass. Two pairs of soccer boots. Oh.

“Hey Injunnie. Hope you didn’t wait too long. Coach wanted to try out something new today,” comes a voice Mark registers as Jeno’s. 

Beside him Renjun stands up and tiptoes to give Jeno a small peck on the cheek.

“Nahh, I didn’t wait that long. Anyway Mark here kept me company.”

At the mention of his name, Mark looks up and gives Jeno a smile as a greeting. His eyes then shifts over to Donghyuck who’s standing beside Jeno, hair matted with sweat and skin flushed from practice. Jeno notices Mark looking and starts to introduce them all to each other.

“Oh, I don’t know if you guys met before but this is my boyfriend Renjun and this is Mark. This handsome man right here is Donghyuck,” Jeno says. Donghyuck hits his back jokingly and laughs. Mark was right. His laughter _has_ the power to bring peace to the world.

“Brave of crescent eyes here to be flirting with me in front of his boyfriend,” Donghyuck jokes. He shakes hands with them both and then says to Renjun, “Jeno talks about you _all_ the time. It feels like you’re part of the team.” 

Renjun hits Jeno’s chest lightly, whispering a ‘I told you to stop doing that!’

Donghyuck then turns to Mark and Mark feels nervous, suddenly having all of Donghyuck’s attention.

“Your name is really familiar, I’ve heard it before. I just can’t recall-“

“I’m Jungwoo hyung’s roommate,” Mark supplies. Donghyuck’s face lights up with realization and he exclaims, “That’s right! Jungwoo hyung talks about you sometimes. That’s why your name seemed familiar.”

“Well I hope he only talked about the good things,” Mark says and lets out a weak laugh because he sincerely wishes Jungwoo _only_ did talk about the good things. He doesn’t want Donghyuck to have a bad impression of him without having even met him.

Right then as if on cue, Jungwoo comes up behind Jeno and Donghyuck and greets them all.

“Hey Mark! Sorry about the wait. Oh I see you’ve met Donghyuck here?” Jungwoo points out.

“Yeah since you were taking your own sweet time talking to coach,” Mark replies.

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me ten minutes to freshen up.” Jungwoo retorts and turns to the rest. “Hey, you three wanna join Mark and me for dinner? It gets pretty boring whenever he starts talking about his nerdy chemistry stuff. I can only listen to it so many times,” Jungwoo says, desperation in his eyes. Mark lets out a protest that gets ignored by everyone. Renjun and Jeno already know how Mark gets when he starts talking about his major. 

“No can do hyung, Renjun and I already have plans, sorry.” Jeno apologizes. Donghyuck on the other hand, looks between Jungwoo and Mark, and then shrugs.

“I’m down, I don’t have dinner plans with anyone,” Donghyuck adds and Jungwoo immediately thanks him for saving himself from a storm of Chemistry facts before pushing both Donghyuck and Jeno towards the direction of the locker room to change and freshen up. Renjun and Mark sit at the bleachers to wait for them.

 When they’re out of sight, Mark really starts to panic.

“Oh god what do I do? He’s joining us for dinner! What if he finds me weird? What if I spill something on him? What if-“

“Whoa calm down. Relax it’s just dinner. Just get to know him. It’ll be fine,” Renjun pats his shoulders in comfort. “Who knows, you might realise he’s actually a big jerk and you don’t want anything to do with him,” he nonchalantly adds.

“That doesn’t really help,” Mark sighs and drops his head, hands folded into his lap. “I just don’t want to act like a big idiot in front of him, that’s all.”

 “You’re already a big idiot in front of everyone,” Renjun comments. Mark turns his head sideways and glares at him. “I’m just joking. It’ll be _fine_. You have your charms Mark Lee. Have some confidence.”

 

\--

 

Thirty minutes later, Mark finds himself seated in a small noodle shop close to campus, with Jungwoo beside him and Donghyuck seated in front of him. It’s his and Jungwoo’s go-to restaurant when they’re craving non-campus food and he’s glad he can find comfort in the restaurant since it’s the only thing that’s familiar in this whole situation. Lee Donghyuck is a new anomaly he doesn’t know whether to run away from or to embrace. They’re waiting for their food to arrive and the atmosphere is somewhat awkward. Maybe it’s just himself though Mark thinks, because Donghyuck and Jungwoo seem to be talking just fine. Okay it probably is just him. Mark internally scolds himself for worrying too much. He reckons he should probably join in the conversation. He doesn’t want to look like he’s incapable of social interaction, which he’s been told before by Renjun.

“So Donghyuck what’s your major? I didn’t manage to ask earlier in the field,” Mark questions. Mark hasn’t bump into him on campus before, so that means his building probably isn’t anywhere near Mark’s. Mark’s guess is that he isn’t a science student.

“I’m a business student,” Donghyuck supplies. “Really boring stuff, but it’s what I’m good at I guess.”

“Apart from soccer that is,” Jungwoo chuckles. His tone is light but the sincerity gets across. “One of the best players really. And his passion for it could probably rival your passion for chemistry.” Now that’s saying something because chemistry is Mark’s one true love. 

“Ah so you’re a chemistry student, and a very passionate one at that,” Donghyuck teases, sending a small smile his way.

“I’m just thankful I get to study what I love,” Mark shrugs. He doesn’t want to make it sound like he’s a big nerd (even though he admits he is).

“Oh he’s really passionate alright. He can go on for hours talking about this research programme he’s doing.” Jungwoo says. “But he’s involved in other stuff too. The Student Committee, the Environmental Association, the same one that Jeno’s in too, and oh, the Guitar Club.”

“It’s Guitar _Ensemble_ hyung. We are not a _club._ How many times do I have to tell you.”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll keep that in mind. Oh! Hyuck didn’t you say you’re clearing some module on chemistry this semester? Maybe Mark’s in it.”

“Oh that’s right! I doubt Mark’s in it though. It’s an introductory module to Chemistry for non-science students. For us to clear as a science elective.” Donghyuck explains. “Don’t let the name fool you though. It definitely fooled me. It’s called introductory but it feels like a whole new universe. I can’t understand what’s going on.” Donghyuck laughs. 

Just then their food arrives and they start to dig in. In between mouthfuls of noodles, Jungwoo suddenly sits up straight and his eyes light up as if the most brilliant idea has just hit him. “Hey! Why not Mark,” he points his chopsticks in Mark’s direction and then, “tutor you?” changing the direction of the chopsticks towards Donghyuck. “I mean if you’re having trouble, I’m sure Mark wouldn’t mind helping you out!” 

Mark chokes on his noodles and Jungwoo immediately goes to pat his back. Mark quickly grabs his cup of water and gulps down big mouthfuls.

Donghyuck watches with big worried eyes and gauging from Mark’s reaction, it’s pretty clear that Mark was taken aback by the sudden suggestion. Donghyuck takes it as Mark being uncomfortable so he tries to rectify the situation. After all, they’ve only just met.

“No, it’s ok! Mark is busy with his commitments, I can get on just fine. Thank you really but-”

“I’m sure Mark can handle it, he’s always asking me to hang out with him more. He has more spare time than you think,” Jungwoo cheerfully explains. Bless Jungwoo and his oblivion to the situation at hand. “Right, Mark?”

Mark opens his mouth to politely reject the offer because they’re not even _friends_ yet but he notices Donghyuck watching him and the words die in his throat. Because as bizzare as it might seem, Mark thinks his notices a tinge of disappointment masked beneath the layer of nonchalance on Donghyuck’s face. It was as if he already knew that Mark was going to decline and he had wanted Mark to say yes. That hidden sliver of disappointment compels Mark to reconsider his decision altogether and as weird as it is, he thinks maybe he should go for it. It’s not like it would hurt to help out anyway. He’s good in chemistry. And he’s got some spare time too. The Student Committee doesn’t have any upcoming events yet and the Environmental Association only takes up his Mondays while guitar takes up his Wednesdays. His research programme allows him to do labwork whenever he wants, as long as he clocks in enough hours to fulfil the criteria. Other than that, he’s kind of free so, why not. Renjun would be proud of him. And maybe Donghyuck wouldn’t be disappointed.

Mark clears his throat. “Sorry about the uhh noodle- choke thing- not on purpose. But yeah! Okay. I don’t mind. I’m down for it if you are,” Mark says to Donghyuck. He then turns to Jungwoo. “It’s probably better than hanging out with you hyung.” 

Jungwoo feigns a hurt expression and was about to retort back when his phone starts ringing. He picks it up.

“Hey what’s up? Lucas, what do you mean the kitchen is- wait what were you trying to do? NO DO NOT-where’s Sicheng? I swear to god, Lucas! Ok just stay there. Don’t do anything. I’m coming over.” Jungwoo ends the call and turns to Mark and Donghyuck, looking apologetic. “Sorry boys. I have to go. It’s my boyfriend, you don’t want to know what he’s up to,” Jungwoo says, sounding stressed. “I’ll pay for dinner, you guys enjoy. I might come back late Mark, don’t wait up for me.” Jungwoo leaves hurriedly leaving Mark and Donghyuck on their own.

The atmosphere between them turns awkward and it’s not just in Mark’s head this time. If Jungwoo was there to keep the conversation going, it definitely doesn’t help that he’s gone now. Mark tries to make up for it. “Geez I hope everything’s alright. It didn’t sound too good over the phone just now,” Mark comments and laughs awkwardly. _God he wants to slap himself already._

“Yeah. I heard Lucas hyung can be a really big idiot sometimes.” Donghyuck adds. He fidgets and then puts down the chopsticks he was holding. “Listen, about the tutoring thing, don’t worry about it. I don’t want to pressure you into tutoring me. You have a lot of things on your plate and I don’t want you to-”

“Just noodles really.”

“…. _What?”_

“Just noodles on my plate. It’s not that much.”

 Donghyuck stares at him incredulously and then after a few seconds he starts laughing out loud, leaning back against the chair and trying to hide his face behind his hands. Mark grins at his sudden outburst and laughs along with him. He’s really liking the sound of Donghyuck’s laugh. He thinks he’ll never get used to it. The joke seems to have broken the ice between them, both of them being more comfortable than they were at the start.

 “For the record, that was a bad joke,” Donghyuck says after he catches his breath.

“You laughed anyway,” Mark chuckles, and then clears his throat, hoping what he says next conveys his sincerity. “By the way, I meant it when I said I didn’t mind. About helping you out. I’m willing, as long as you’re willing too that is.”

Donghyuck fidgets and looks at Mark. “Are you sure?" 

“Yes Donghyuck, I really mean it.” Mark says and he holds Donghyuck’s gaze steady, because he _really_ does mean it. Donghyuck doesn’t reply immediately but he doesn’t break eye contact either. When he finally seems convinced, he relaxes his shoulders, looking less tensed than before.

“Alright,” Donghyuck says, smiling brightly. “Just call me Hyuck by the way, everyone else does. And thanks so much. I’ll pay you for it, don’t worry.”

“What? No! there’s no need to pay me, really.”

“You can’t do it for free! I won’t have it.”

Mark starts to protest, saying that he just wants to help and Donghyuck isn’t obliged to give him anything in return but Donghyuck can be adamant too.

“Alright then. How about I buy you dinner in return for each session? Come on, it’s the least I can do.”

Mark considers it carefully and he think it’s probably for the best anyway. Jungwoo and him can’t cook to save themselves - they survive on ramen on a daily basis. This new arrangement not only means he’s cutting down on instant food but also spending more time with Donghyuck. He thinks it’s a good idea, and he’s especially liking the part where he gets to spend more time with Donghyuck.

“It’s a deal then.” Mark grins and Donghyuck shoots him one right back.

 

\--

 

Their study sessions are set on Thursday evenings since they’re both free then. Today marks their first session and Mark is already in the library in his usual spot, waiting for Donghyuck to arrive. Donghyuck comes minutes later wearing a snapback, skinny black jeans and a grey T-shirt, his backpack hanging off of one shoulder. Mark’s never seen him in anything else other than sport attire, or a shirt and sweatpants at most, so seeing Donghyuck in normal clothing is _something_ alright. He looks good, but Mark reckons he looks good in anything anyway. Donghyuck pulls the chair across Mark and sits, taking off his snapback and running his fingers through his hair as he lets his backpack slide to the floor. He looks _really_ good.

 “Sorry I’m a bit late. My building’s not very near the library,” Donghyuck explains, giving Mark an apologetic look.

“No, it’s alright you didn’t have to rush. I was just doing my work anyway,” Mark says.

 Donghyuck sends him a thankful smile and then he bends down to take out his textbook and study materials from his bag. He puts them out on the table and Mark’s eyes widen when he sees the number of post-its on the textbook. Mark had told him to paste post-its for the parts he has trouble understanding and it looks like he doesn’t understand the whole textbook itself. Donghyuck notices Mark eyeing the post-its and he puts his hands up in surrender.  

“In my defense, I did exactly what you told me to do. Science really isn’t my thing as you can tell,” Donghyuck says as he brushes his finger against the post-its. He looks slightly embarrassed and wary, as if afraid he’d overwhelm Mark and that Mark will want out.

Mark senses Donghyuck’s insecurity and he wants to tell Donghyuck there’s nothing he should worry about. Mark gives him a soft smile, looking him straight in the eyes, hoping to convey the message that he’s _staying._  

“Well lucky for you, science is _totally_ my thing,” Mark says playfully. “Let’s get started then. Those post-its aren’t going to remove themselves.”

Donghyuck’s expression changes and he beams at Mark, his smile bright and blinding. Mark definitely prefers this expression on Donghyuck and he thinks that he’ll do anything to see it on Donghyuck’s face all the time.

Two hours later, and seven post-its removed, Donghyuck has his forehead resting on the table, looking extremely drained. Mark looks at him in amusement and shakes his head.

“Why is chemistry so hard,” Donghyuck groans.

Mark chuckles. “But you understood more today than you did before. It’s good progress Hyuck,” Mark compliments him. “Is there anything else you want to ask me? Before we end  the day?" 

Donghyuck sits up and squints at Mark. “Actually, yes I have a question. Aren’t you one year older than me?” Donghyuck asks. When Mark nods his head, Donghyuck continues. “I’m the same age as Renjun and Jeno, but I notice that they don’t call you hyung. Why’s that?”

Mark raises his eyebrows. “That’s not chemistry related at all. But,” Mark continues, “to answer your question, I guess it’s more comfortable for me that way. Anyway I’m not that uptight about people calling me hyung. It’s more comfortable when we’re friends, I guess.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck says as he stops and ponders. “I think I get where you’re coming from,” he says after, nodding his head in understanding.

“Do you? Is that why you never call me hyung too?” Mark teases.

“I just thought it’d be more comfortable for you that way,” Donghyuck replies wittily, giving Mark a cheeky grin. Mark laughs and reaches over to ruffle Donghyck’s hair before he realises what he’s doing. It’s something he does to Renjun and his juniors all the time. Donghyuck doesn’t seem bothered by it, thankfully, so he ruffles it again but slightly rougher because Donghyuck is just _that_ endearing.

“Let’s go grab dinner?” Donghyuck asks with a tilt of his head.

“Of course. I’m starving.” Mark smiles.

\--

 

Like a routine, Mark and Renjun are at the bleachers again, waiting for Jeno and Jungwoo. They’ve been there for almost fifteen minutes, when the coach finally blows the whistle, signaling the team to gather for a debrief. Mark’s eyes follow the players as they all run from their places to where the coach is. His eyes naturally find the familiar shade of soft brown hair and the jersey with number six printed across the back. He belatedly hears someone clearing their throat beside him.

“How’s the tutoring thing going on?” Renjun asks while keeping his eyes on the field, gaze set on only one person.

It’s been a few weeks since the first study session which means that Mark has had a few more of those with Donghyuck. It gets better with every session, Donghyuck understanding better and grasping concepts faster. The number of post-its have now reached a non-alarming amount. They’ve also built a comfortable friendship and it doesn’t feel so much as a tutoring thing anymore, but more of two friends just hanging out together. Mark also finds himself falling deeper for Donghyuck’s charms and quirky personality but Renjun doesn’t have to know that. He’ll never hear the end of it if Renjun ever finds out.

“It’s been going really great. I think we’ve made a lot of progress,” Mark answers. 

“Both academically and romantically?” Renjun asks nonchalantly, eyes still fixed on the field. He asks in such a way that he might as well be asking about the weather or what Mark ate for breakfast. But Mark is not as calm and collected so he splutters at Renjun’s question and moves his hands around wildly, trying to make sense of Renjun’s question, or more of trying to prove there is _no sense_ to it at all. 

“What do you-I’m not-we aren’t.. There’s nothing romantic going on!”

“So there’s academic progress but no romantic progress huh,” Renjun voices out.

 “You’re so annoying.” Mark groans, bending over to bury his head in his palms. Why does Renjun have to be painfully accurate all the time.

 “Heads up lover boy,” Renjun suddenly says in a low voice and just when Mark wants to question what he means by that, he hears the answer.

 “Hey Mark,” Donghyuck says and Mark’s head jerks up immediately. Huh, he didn’t notice that the debrief was over.

 “Oh, hey Hyuck.” Mark answers, trying to act chill.

 “Waiting for Jungwoo hyung again? Or are you here to see me?” Donhyuck asks jokingly. Mark laughs awkwardly because the answer to those two questions are both _yes._ But he opts for another answer. 

“Very funny. Next time when you come over can you drag Jungwoo hyung too? He’s always discussing things with coach and we’re always the last to leave,” Mark says, whining a little.

“How ‘bout next time, you leave with me instead. Jungwoo hyung’ll learn his lesson that way,” Donghyuck winks at him.

It goes straight to his heart and he feels blood rushing to his cheeks. Renjun coughs beside him, obviously trying to hide a snicker, but also obviously not trying hard enough. Mark wishes Jungwoo would just come over already. But it seems Jungwoo’s far too absorbed in his discussion to come by any time soon.

Jeno and Donghyuck leave for the locker room first without Jungwoo since Jungwoo is still out in the field talking with the coach. The coach points at different directions in the field every once in a while and Jungwoo nods each time, but he keeps looking at his watch and turning back to where Mark is when the coach isn’t watching. He looks somewhat distracted and Mark is worried that there’s something bothering him.

“Hey does Jungwoo hyung seem a bit off to you?” Renjun asks from beside him. It looks like Mark’s not the only one who thinks that way. There _is_ something bothering his roommate but he can’t make out what.

“Yeah, I wonder what’s up,” Mark answers worriedly.

Just then, Jeno and Donghyuck appear within sight, making their way over to Mark and Renjun. On the field, the coach pats Jungwoo on the back and Jungwoo’s finally dismissed for the day. He quickly runs to where Mark is. He reaches Mark first before Jeno and Donghyuck do.

“Mark didn’t you get my messages?” Jungwoo asks once he’s in front of Mark, hands on his waist as he catches his breath.

 “What? No. Sorry my phone died. Why, what’s up?” Mark asks worriedly.

Jeno and Donghyuck arrive after, greeting Jungwoo when they see him. Jungwoo gives a nod of his head and a small smile in return. There’s obviously something on his mind seeing as how he’s not as cheerful as he usually is.

“I texted you to tell you I’m meeting Lucas after practice today, he hasn’t been feeling well,” Jungwoo explains, his tone laced with worry. “I told you not to come by today. But obviously it’s too late now. I’m really sorry.”

“What, no don’t be sorry. _I’m_ sorry,” Mark quickly apologizes. Now Mark feels guilty for making Jungwoo feel guilty when he has other things to worry about. “You better hurry up and change hyung. Lucas is probably crying out for you right now. I hope he’s ok,” Mark says. 

Jungwoo smiles at him apologetically and ruffles his hair in thanks. He then quickly bids the rest goodbye and then rushes towards the locker room. “Dinner’s on me next time ok!” Jungwoo shouts at Mark before he disappears from sight.

“You can always join me for dinner,” Renjun says once Jungwoo enters the locker room.

“Aren’t you going for that dinner with all the mentors and seniors? That boring dinner you’ve been complaining about?” Mark questions.

“The very one,” Renjun replies.

“Well thanks but please spare me.” Mark then says to Jeno, “You’re a respectable man for accompanying him Jeno Lee.”

“Tell me about it. He wouldn’t stop whining until I agreed to go with him,” Jeno states.

“Alright that’s enough. We have to go off now or else we’ll be late. You sure you’ll be fine?” Renjun asks.

 “I’ll be worse off if I go to that boring dinner of yours. I’ll be fine don’t worry,” Mark assures him. Renjun nods and then drags Jeno out of the field after saying goodbye to Mark and Donghyuck.

Which leaves just the two of them there.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” Donghyuck asks all of a sudden, making Mark jump because he wasn’t expecting it.

“Geez give a warning or something,” Mark says but Donghyuck’s too busy laughing at him. Mark shoves him away.

“So?” Donghyuck asks when he recovers from laughing. 

“What?”

“Dinner. Come on. Say yes already, I’m starving.” Donghyuck says, putting his hands on his stomach and bending over for effect. Mark shakes his head amusedly.

“Alright, you can stop that now. What do you feel like eating?”

Donghyuck beams. “There’s this barbeque place that’s just opened near campus!” Donghyuck says excitedly before linking his arm with Mark’s and leading them out.

True to his words, there _is_ a new barbeque place near campus and Mark soon finds himself inside it, sitting on the floor opposite of Donghyuck, with meat sizzling on the grill. The restaurant is small, but it has a homey feel and the lively atmosphere inside is really nice. Donghyuck had volunteered to grill the meat, out of safety, when Mark confessed that he almost caused a fire the last time he was in charge of grilling. Mark waits for Donghyuck to finish cutting up the raw meat onto the grill before he starts eating the ones that are already cooked so that they can start eating together.

“You can just eat first y’know. You’ll regret it later when I hog up all the meat and there won’t be any left for you,” Donghyuck jokes when he notices the clean chopsticks in Mark’s hand and the untouched food. Mark’s stomach grumbles just then and he groans when Donghyuck raises his eyebrows at him and chuckles.

“See even your stomach is complaining at you for being a gentleman,” Donghyuck laughs.

“Fine,” Mark huffs out. He grabs a piece of meat and then wraps it with a piece of lettuce before shoving it into his mouth. As he chews, he takes a few more pieces of meat and puts them on Donghyuck’s plate so that he can eat it later when he’s done cutting the meat.

Donghyuck eyes him from across the grill, a strange look across his face. When Mark notices Donghyuck looking, he tilts his head in question. Donghyuck simply smiles and shakes his head, grabbing his chopsticks to dig in. His smile doesn’t disappear as he busies himself with the food at the table. Mark thinks he looks kind of cute.

“I should have brought you to a lobster place since you’re paying for this meal,” Donghyuck  teases after a few mouthful of meat wraps. 

“Thank you for offering my wallet on my behalf,” Mark comments sarcastically. And then as if it was the most natural thing to say next, Mark continues. “Speaking of lobsters, did you know the red colour you see after you boil a lobster is due to the protein of the shell getting destroyed?” It comes out before he can stop himself and when he realises what he just did, he groans and his face starts to heat up.

Donghyuck looks at him curiously. Mark’s ears start turning red too. He’s embarrassed that he’s done it _again._ He’s done it in front of Renjun and Jeno and Jungwoo and now Donghyuck too. Mark’s pretty sure Donghyuck finally gets what Jungwoo meant when he says Mark dumps a lot of science facts whenever he’s talking.

Donghyuck doesn’t seem to mind, he seems amused even as he lets out a laugh. “So this is what they meant when they say you go all science-nerdy.” Mark groans again and pleads Donghyuck to erase it from his memory. Donghyuck makes fun of him and continues laughing at his embarrassed face. After the laughter dies down, they’re accompanied by a comfortable silence and they continue the rest of their meal. Mark notices that Donghyuck keeps pushing his meat around his plate instead of eating.

“Am I that boring that you start playing with your food?” Mark attempts at a joke and breaks the silence. 

Donghyuck stops and looks down at his chopsticks, seemingly unaware that he had been doing it. He puts them down. “No it’s not you. It’s just. I was wondering why you agreed to help me out. You didn’t even know me back then.”

Mark fidgets and tries to think of an answer. “Well let’s just say the chemist in me had to make sure you see the beauty of chemistry,” Mark jokes. “Aren’t you glad I did though?” He asks playfully.

“Yeah, real glad,” Donghyuck scoffs. “My hero,” he adds before giving Mark a genuine smile.

 

\--

 

Mark’s been having more meetings as part of the student committee lately since they have a few big events lined up. He comes home late into the night on most days, and sometimes he has to skip his Environmental Association for it. Fortunately enough, the Environmental Association is working on a project that he’s not heading but he’s sign up as a volunteer to show Jeno support, since Jeno’s handling the project.  He still goes for his guitar practices, and his study sessions with Donghyuck, but he hasn’t been waiting for Jungwoo on the bleachers on Fridays for a few weeks now. He’s too caught up in his meetings. Jungwoo makes dinner plans on Fridays with his other friends, but he always takes-away food for Mark for when he comes home later at night.

On the Friday night of the week before the launch of the events Mark’s been busy with, Mark comes home really late, having spent hours going through the final details of the upcoming events. His dinner that Jungwoo bought for him has gone cold but he eats it anyway, his stomach’s been empty for hours. Jungwoo looks over at him in worry and asks him when’s the last time he had a proper meal. Mark says he can’t remember. 

Jungwoo sighs. “Mark I’m really worried about you. Are you really coping well with everything?”

“Yes hyung. I told you, everything’s fine. The events will be over once next week is done. And then things will go back to normal.”

Jungwoo’s concern is still evident on his face so Mark tries to reassure him. “Relax hyung, I’m doing all these things because I want to. No one’s forcing me. I like what I’m doing, so don’t worry. Once the events are over, I’ll be back to disturbing you in no time.”

“Alright, alright.” Jungwoo says, choosing to trust Mark. He then adds in, “Actually tomorrow, some of the guys on the team are having a get-together. Do you want to come? You could use some unwinding,” Jungwoo suggests. “Donghyuck’ll be there. And so will Jeno, which means most probably Renjun too. There’ll be non-soccer people too, if you’re worried about that.”

Mark considers it. He _is_ almost done with the event planning, there’s not much things left to work on. And he could use a break from his commitments so he says, “Alright, I’ll be there after my meeting tomorrow.” Jungwoo smiles at his answer and ruffles his hair, then tells him to rest well after he’s done eating.

 

\--

 

Mark’s meeting runs a little late and he sends Jungwoo a text telling him he’ll come by when he’s done. Jungwoo tells him not to worry, they’ll probably be there for a few hours. Once his meeting’s ended, he makes his way over to the restaurant, it’s a barbeque place and it’s much larger than the one he went to with Donghyuck. Speaking of whom, Mark spots him from the entrance of the restaurant. He makes his way over to the large group, there’s about ten of them, most he’s seen on the field, some faces totally new. Jungwoo spots him and motions him over, making space for him. Mark sees Renjun sitting at the end of the table, opposite of Jeno and he pats Renjun’s back in greeting as he passes him before he settles down between Jungwoo and Donghyuck in the middle of the group.

“Glad you could make it!” Jungwoo exclaims when he’s finally in close contact with Jungwoo.

“He was worried you’d ditch us. But I told him you’d come,” Donghyuck says from beside him.

“Thanks for trusting my words, hyung,” Mark says sarcastically to Jungwoo who pouts in return.

“You’re so busy these days, I can’t be sure,” Jungwoo says. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the group!”Jungwoo looks around the table, deciding where to start. “Some of them you already know. Jaehyun, Yuta and Johnny are on the team.”

“Yeah I’ve met them before,” Mark supplies as he smiles at them. They’re sitting at the adjacent table with Renjun and Jeno.

“In front of you is Sicheng, to his left is Doyoung and to his right is Jaemin,” Jungwoo provides, gesturing at them individually as he introduces them.

“I’m Mark,” Mark says as he shakes their hands. When he comes across Jaemin, he smiles and says “But Jaemin, I already know.” Jaemin smirks and fist-bumps him. “I didn’t know you’d be here today,” Mark directs at Jaemin.

Their sitting positions are such that Jaemin is in front of Donghyuck and Doyoung is in front of Jungwoo.

 “Yeah well, Hyuck invited me over. That is only after I pestered him about how long we haven’t seen each other,” Jaemin supplies as he nods towards Donghyuck.

That took Mark by surprise because he didn’t know that Donghyuck and Jaemin were on knowing terms. They seem to be pretty close in fact. 

“Wait I didn’t know you knew Mark?” Donghyuck cuts in as he grabs more meat to grill.

“That’s ‘cause you never ask me enough about what’s going on in my life,” Jaemin deadpans. “But it’s okay I’ll forgive you since you’re so cute.” He reaches over the table to pinch Donghyuck’s cheeks to which Donghyuck scrunches his face in return. Okay, Mark didn’t know they were _that_ close. Donghyuck’s never mentioned anything about Jaemin.

“Mark actually oversees the event I’m involved in. The one by the student committee. We’re part of different events individually but Mark’s job requires him to know what’s going on in each event. Given he’s the head of events and everything,” Jaemin explains. “So I see him around every now and then. I bet he’s just come from a meeting with the other main committee members.”

Donghyuck processes the information and then turns to Mark. “Wait you’re the head of events? You didn’t tell me you’re such a big shot,” he tells Mark, his tone laced with surprise.

Sicheng who’s listening in on the conversation laughs.

 “Mark is _Mr Big Shot_ everywhere. He’s a student conductor in the guitar ensemble too, according to Taeil,” Sicheng contributes.

“Yeah and he’s the head of publications for the Environmental Association. Jeno says he’s lucky he has a partner so he doesn’t have to be involved in the project Jeno’s handling,” Jaemin adds.

“I’m just a volunteer for Jeno’s project this time, nothing big.” Mark says, humbling himself. His face starts to heat up because they’re making it seem like he’s really important and has big responsibilities. Which is _true,_ but it’s nothing like that either. He’s doing them because he enjoys it, and that’s the main point for him.

“You never told me any of this,” Donghyuck says quietly, expression slightly hardened. Mark notices the change in his tone, but the others don’t seem to have caught what Donghyuck has just said. He doesn’t know why Donghyuck’s mood suddenly changed but he thinks it’s best not to bring it up in front of everyone.

“I thought you knew.” Mark says softly, and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair to get him to relax. He then rests his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh as a friendly gesture. “But that’s enough about me,” Mark tries to change the topic. “How do you two know each other?” He moves his head between Donghyuck and Jaemin.

“He didn’t tell you? He’s my best friend!” Jaemin exclaims the same time Donghyuck says “He wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “We’ve been friends since high school. I can show you how he looked like back then! His hair used to be this weird-“

“Ok moving on!” Donghyuck cuts in, kicking Jaemin under the table. He exaggerates the pain and rests his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, trying to gain pity.

“You don’t deserve my best friend title,” Jaemin pouts.

“It’s okay, Jae I can find another one.” Donghyuck looks around and decides to use Jaehyun who’s sitting beside him as his victim. “In fact Jaehyun here would be a better best friend than you! He’s a way cooler Jae anyway,” Donghyuck says as he clings to an unsuspecting Jaehyun beside him. He wraps his arm around Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun who was conversing with the other table, turns in confusion at the sudden contact. He sees Donghyuck sidling up to him and he smiles fondly. He pokes Donghyuck’s cheek and lets him be, joining back in the conversation with the other table. Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at Jaemin who’s yelling ‘ _No, I’m the only Jae in your life, I cannot be replaced!’_

Mark consciously retracts his hand from Donghyuck’s thigh after Donghyuck started clinging to Jaehyun. He turns his head to look back at Jaemin from where he’s been observing Donghyuck but he accidentally makes eye contact with Renjun. They maintain it for one second before Renjun breaks it to talk to Yuta. But Mark knows that one second was enough for Renjun to analyze his face and know what’s going on in his mind.

Donghyuck continues conversing with Jaemin and Sicheng, Jaehyun occasionally joining them  as he goes back and forth between the two tables.

Jungwoo uses the opportunity to direct Mark towards Doyoung. “Doyoung here is in his last year of studies. He’s a Chemistry major like you.” Doyoung then nods to confirm it as he puts a piece of meat in his mouth. “He used to be in the research programme that you’re in. Then he took a break from school to do an internship and now he’s back to complete his studies.”

Mark’s eyes light up upon hearing Jungwoo’s introduction of Doyoung. He has always wanted to hear stories from seniors about the research programme and the types of internships they did. He finds it fascinating to hear about their experiences.

“Jungwoo tells me you’re very passionate about chemistry. So if you have any questions, ask away,” Doyoung offers.

Mark smiles shyly and sorts out the questions in his head. He doesn’t know what to ask first. He wants to make use of the chance and not let it go to waste.

“So umm hyung, I heard that for the research progr-“ Mark starts but gets interrupted as Donghyuck’s side starts getting louder. The other table seems to be in a heated discussion.  Doyoung looks over at the other table to see what’s going on before returning his attention back to Mark, giving an apologetic look about the situation at hand. He gestures for Mark to continue.

Mark clears his throat. “I heard that during research-”

“Hey Jungwoo! Hyuck thinks he’ll be a better captain than you!” Yuta shouts across the group.

Everyone in the group turns to look at Yuta and everything stills for a fraction of a second before a big fuss ensues. Johnny is near hysterics. Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin are laughing uncontrollably at Hyuck’s misery. Sicheng’s at a complete loss and Jaehyun is trying his best to calm them down although he finds amusement in the situation. Yuta’s currently backing away from Donghyuck’s outstretched hands towards his neck. Mark, Jungwoo and Doyoung simply watch the whole thing unfold. Yuta manages to save his neck by using Johnny as a shield and when Donghyuck realises his attempts are futile, he turns to Jungwoo and shakes his head. His puts his hands up innocently. “Hyung I didn’t say that I swear! Yuta’s saying nonsense, you know how he is!”

Jungwoo raises his eyebrows at Donghyuck and when no one seems to believe him, he buries his head behind Mark’s shoulder and groans. “You’re all so mean I swear.” Mark stays perfectly still, the weight of Donghyuck’s head on his shoulder has him frozen in place.

“Awwww our Hyuckie is upset. There, there,” Jaemin coos.

Jaehyun rests his palm on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Aww come on Hyuck it was just  a joke. We all know you wouldn’t really say that.”

Jungwoo shakes his head and then looks over at Yuta. “Yuta can you please stop torturing the kid. I’ll make sure you run twenty laps as warm up next practice if you start anything again,” Jungwoo threatens and the whole group breaks out into laughter when Yuta chokes on his meat.

“Yeah Yuta stop disturbing Hyuck. Don’t be a bully,” Johnny says as he winks at Donghyuck. That triggered a series of echoes in Donghyuck’s favour, as they all gang up to make fun of Yuta. At the sudden change in favour, Donghyuck lifts his face from behind Mark and sticks his tongue out at Yuta. Mark can suddenly move again, Donghyuck’s presence no longer rendering him still. Donghyuck starts to pump his fist in the air when the others start to cheer him on and take his side. He turns to smile at Mark cheerfully and Mark’s never seen anything cuter. Jungwoo shakes his head affectionately at the mess that is his team.

“Whatever, just continue grilling meat for your hyungs you brat,” Yuta says grudgingly, but sends a wink to Donghyuck afterwards. 

“Yes sir!” Donghyuck salutes as he grabs more meat to put on the grill.

Mark had always known, but somehow today made it even more real. Donghyuck is loved wherever he goes. People adore him and are naturally attracted to him, what with his sweet smile, easy manner and friendly disposition. He’s a natural when it comes to people and Mark’s thinks it’s Donghyuck’s gift to be able to sense what put’s people at ease and then put it into action. It’s like he’s the nucleus and the others are the electrons attracted to him. He’s the sun and the rest are planets gravitating towards him.

 Donghyuck definitely deserves all the love that he gets, his sincerity probably being his best charm. When he smiles at someone, they know it’s only for them. It’s how Mark feels whenever Donghyuck smiles at him. From his smiles, to his words and to  his actions, they’re all genuine and it’s this that people can’t help but find him so lovely. Mark’s affection for him is sweet and sincere, but it is of one among many. The good thing about it is that Donghyuck is surrounded by people who love him. The bad thing is that Mark doesn’t know where he stands amongst all those people. He doesn’t know where he stands in Donghyuck’s life. Not that he thinks he was special to Donghyuck before, which only makes his existence in Donghyuck’s life even less meaningful than he thought it would be.

 Doyoung manages to grab back Mark’s attention after the whole fiasco died down. “I’m sorry about earlier. You were asking about the research programme? How’s yours going?” Doyoung asks as he refills Mark’s cup for him. Mark nods in thanks.

Mark tells him all about it, sharing about what he and his mentor has been working on, the parts he enjoys and some incidents he doesn’t think he’ll forget. He shares his stories animatedly and passionately, asking Doyoung about his own experience as well. Somewhere in the conversation, Mark realises he’s been rambling non-stop and starts to apologise profusely, hoping he hadn’t been a burden to Doyoung.

Doyoung simply laughs affectionately at his shy behaviour.“You’re a really great kid Mark,” Doyoung supplies with a smile.

Mark and Doyoung continue to be engrossed in their own conversation, becoming oblivious to the group around them.

 Beside him, Donghyuck’s grilling the last strip of meat, cutting it into bite-size pieces onto the grill. When Donghyuck’s done, he picks up his chopstick to grab some of the cooked meat and put it on his plate. When he looks down, he finds his plate already filled with pieces of meat, although he was sure it was almost empty before. He looks over at Mark but Mark’s too absorbed in his conversation with Doyoung. But Donghyuck knows better. He looks down at his plate and smiles to himself, bringing a piece of the not-so-mysterious meat to his mouth.

 

\--

 

The events Mark oversees are lined up one day after another, three days in a row. The event he’s personally in was the first and today’s event is the last one, the one Jaemin is involved in. The last event is an outdoor fair of sorts, to appreciate and celebrate the arts. Streamers are hung everywhere and booths are lined up from one end to another, introducing musical instruments and showcasing artworks. There are booths to make your own art and dancers can be seen dancing about anywhere and everywhere there’s music. Mark’s checking the condition of the sound system of the stage located in the middle of the fair, testing the speakers and the mics with the technical crew. 

The sound system is all set and the stage is ready to go. It’s only about twenty minutes till the performances kickstart. There’s a huge variety in the lineup, from rock bands and classical instruments, to hip-hop and ballet. Mark knows just how much effort went into each performance and he hopes that the day ends in success, for the performers sake, for Jaemin’s sake and everyone else that had contributed. As he leaves the stage to oversee the other parts of the fair, he spots Jaemin talking to a group of students, overflowing with vigour and enthusiasm. He makes his way over.

“You can look forward to the performances coming up in a short while. Be sure to get yourself a nice spot!” Jaemin informs the group enthusiastically. The group thanks him and wanders off to explore the other parts of the fair, muttering excitedly to themselves.

“Doing a pretty good job there, Jae.” Mark compliments him with a smile. He puts a hand on Jaemin’s back and motions him forward, bringing him along for a walk past the colourful and lively booths.

Jaemin beams at the compliment. “Y’know how much I love the arts. It’s my job to spread the love around!” Jaemin replies with a laugh. They walk until they spot an empty picnic bench with a bright umbrella some distant away from the fair and decide to take a break there for a while. They could use some shade from the sun. 

“You’ve done a really great job with this event. Everyone is really enjoying themselves.” Mark says from where he’s sitting opposite of Jaemin.

 “We couldn’t have done it without you guiding us through the process.” Jaemin smiles at him.

Jaemin clasped his hands together onto the table and leans slightly forward. “I know this may be a bit out of the blue but, I’ve been meaning to ask you. How’s it going with Hyuck?” Jaemin questions, concern evident in his voice.

“Hyuck?” Mark asks. He doesn’t know why Jaemin is bringing Donghyuck up all of a sudden. He assumes Jaemin might be asking about their study sessions.

“Oh Hyuck’s doing great! You don’t have to worry. He’s really starting to understand the concepts better. He’s a fast-learner,” Mark answers.

“That’s great to hear,” Jaemin says but he doesn’t sound relieved. It seems that Donghyuck’s academic progress isn’t his top interest. He’s digging for something else. “But I wasn’t really asking about that. I meant to ask about-uh.. umm…it’s just-“. He sighs and tries again. “How are you and Hyuck getting along?”

Mark looks at him weirdly.

“Umm we’re good? He’s a really great friend.” Mark answers. But Jaemin still looks restless so he knows that’s not the answer Jaemin wants. “Is there.. Is there something wrong?” Mark asks uncertainly.

Jaemin looks conflicted and he opens and closes his mouth a few times. Mark wonders what’s bothering him. “No there’s nothing wrong, not really. It’s just- the thing about Hyuck, he… well, you know he’s very friendly right? People really like him and…”  Jaemin pauses hesitantly and looks at Mark. Mark nods his head, encouraging Jaemin to continue. Jaemin sighs. “Well he’s good with people but while he feels close, he’s actually really distant.”

Mark is confused and it must have shown on his face.

“What I’m trying to say is, Hyuck… he, well he doesn’t like to-“

“What’s up boys!” Someone shouts from a distance away.

Mark and Jaemin turn to see who it is. Greeting them is none other than Lee Donghyuck himself, with Renjun in tow. They’re both carrying a drink in each hand. Donghyuck shoots them a grin and Renjun opts for a nod.

“Speaking of the devil,” Jaemin mutters under his breath.

Donghyuck and Renjun approach them and hands them a drink each. The conversation between Jaemin and Mark dies there, but there’s a hidden promise of _later_ in Jaemin’s eyes _._

“So _this_ is where you guys were hiding. We walked everywhere to find you,” Renjun says as he settles beside Mark. Donghyuck takes the seat beside Jaemin.

“We weren’t _hiding._ Just taking a break,” Jaemin comments bitterly, upset that he’s been accused of slacking.

Donghyuck coos at Jaemin and brings the drink up to Jaemin’s mouth, personally feeding him the drink to mollify him. He puts the drink down looking satisfied after Jaemin grudgingly took a sip. “Aren’t you thankful we got you and _Mr. Big Shot_ here a drink on this hot day,” Donghyuck says, side-eyeing Mark for a brief second and before looking back at Jaemin.

“It’s on Renjun by the way. He’s more generous than you think. I was surprised,” Donghyuck continues as he winks at Renjun.

“That’s because you took my wallet without me knowing!” Renjun points an accusing finger at Donghyuck. Donghyuck mocks Renjun’s words and Renjun launches forwards with his arms outstretched, aiming for Donghyuck’s neck. Jaemin jumps in his seat at the sudden turn of violence and instinctively uses his body as a barrier between the two, becoming a victim in the process.

Mark ignores the commotion going on because Donghyuck had side-eyed him, as brief as it was, but it was enough to tell him that something was up. Donghyuck had called him ‘big shot’ again and his tone was off. Mark knows Donghyuck is bothered by something. It had bothered him during that dinner, and it’s still bothering him now.

“Why do keep calling me that.” Mark says quietly.

His friends stop mid-action and turn to look at him, not sure if he had said something.

“What?” Jaemin asks, hands still frozen mid-air, blocking Renjun from Donghyuck.

Mark doesn’t look at Jaemin. His eyes are set on Donghyuck like he’s the only one there. Like there’s no one else but the two of them. Donghyuck returns the stare with equal intensity. 

“I said why do you keep calling me that.” Mark repeats quietly, but firmer, not once looking away from Donghyuck. The atmosphere shifts.

“Because it’s true.” Donghyuck replies coldly, his gaze hardened. There’s tension in the air and it’s such a contrast to the vibrant atmosphere in the background. Jaemin and Renjun exchange looks, they’re both obviously taken aback by the sudden change in situation. Fortunately for them, music starts booming from the speakers signaling the start of performances and it’s the perfect opportunity for an intervention. Jaemin clears his throat and feigns ignorance to whatever is going on between the two. “Hey I think the performances are starting! Come on Hyuck, you promised to dance with me!” Jaemin exclaims and drags a much less enthusiastic Donghyuck back into the fair. 

Once Donghyuck and Jaemin are far from sight, Renjun speaks up.

“Well that was something.”

 “I simply asked him a question. He didn’t have to get so defensive.”

“You weren’t exactly being kind either,” Renjun remarks.

Mark lets out a groan and hides his face in his palms. He wants to block out the rest of the world even just for a short while. Renjun keeps silent, letting Mark wallow in misery before he speaks up.

“You really like him don’t you.” Again, it comes out more of a statement than a question because they both know Renjun is right. He always is.

“Please leave me and my misery alone.” Mark says from where his face is hidden in his hands. 

“Mark,” Renjun sighs. “Obviously you care a lot about him that you’re acting this way. What’s bothering you?” 

Renjun pokes at Mark’s head on the table. “There’s something more beneath that whole situation just now, wasn’t it? It wasn’t out of the blue. Something happened during that dinner.”

Mark sighs as he turns his head on the table to look at Renjun. “I think Donghyuck’s been upset with me since then, even if he doesn’t show it.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know? Is it because I didn’t tell him I was head of events? But, like, why would it matter?  It’s not like it’s super important or anything.” Mark states, thoughts racing through his head. “And it’s not like he doesn’t tell me stuff me too. Stuff that aren’t trivial at all. Like. He didn’t even mention to me that _Jaemin_ is his _best friend_! And he’s angry at _me_ for not telling him things?" 

Renjun hums quietly. He brings a finger to gingerly push Mark’s fringe away from his eyes. “What are you _really_ upset about?” 

“It’s just. I don’t know where I stand in his life. I thought we were close and but apparently we’re not close enough. Because he doesn’t tell me about things that matter to him. I had to find out Jaemin is his best friend by coincidence. _Coincidence!_ He didn’t even mention Jaemin once! Like how does one even-“ Mark lets out, frustration starting to build as more words pour out of his mouth. “If I were anything to him, he’d tell me about it. About the people he cares about, the things he love. But he didn’t.” 

“And he’s just so friendly with everyone. He treats everyone with care, which is understandable. It’s just that, there’s no distinction. He needs to make it clear to me if he considers me a close friend or just, just one of the many people he’s being friendly with for the sake of being polite. During that dinner, he was so chummy with everyone. I’m sure you’ve noticed” Renjun nods in response. “And I just. I don’t know how much I mean to him anymore because if I thought he’s only chummy with close friends before, I was proven wrong. It’s _everyone_. He’s chummy with _everyone._ Where do I stand in all of this? I need to know,” Mark says exasperatedly. “I need to know. Am I just his chemistry tutor? Am I his friend? Someone to be with only when he’s bored?”

“You think it’s not fair that he’s upset at you, when he acts like he cares about you but he possibly doesn’t.” Renjun concludes. Mark doesn’t know anymore, everything’s a jumble of mess in his head.

“I don’t know!” Mark lets out. “I just don’t know, Renjun.” This time, softer and his voice croaks.

Renjun takes it all in stride. “Think it through, dwell on it and then talk to him.” Renjun tells Mark and wraps his arm around him. Mark sighs tiredly and moves to rest his head on Renjun’s shoulder, taking in comfort as Renjun pats him slow and steady.

“Thanks Injunnie.” Mark whispers, afraid if he says anything more, his voice will give him away.

 

\--

 

Mark and Donghyuck in fact do not talk about it, choosing to pretend nothing had happened instead. As a result, the following study session is to say, painfully awkward. Mark does his best to explain to Donghyuck the theories he has trouble with, and Donghyuck nods his head in response and writes down notes in his notebook. There’s no laughter, no jokes, no sassy remarks. Instead, there’s awkwardness and tension and everything else Mark doesn’t want because he likes it better when Donghyuck is smiling instead.  

Their study session seems to drag on endlessly and when it finally reaches the two hour mark, Mark just wants to wrap it up as quick as possible and go back to his dorm to wallow under his covers.

“So that’s all I guess,” Mark concludes as he keeps his stationery in his pencil case. And just like all the other sessions before, he asks, “Do you have any questions before we call it a day?” He avoids eye contact as much as possible, hoping to get this over and done with.  

Donghyuck doesn’t answer at first and when Mark thinks he should probably end the session and make a leave, Donghyuck speaks up.

 “Actually I do,” Donghyuck states. His tone is cold and Mark isn’t used to it. Going by his expression, Mark knows he’s not going to get a chemistry related question. Donghyuck’s questions never are anyway, but this time Mark knows his question isn’t going to be like all the other’s before.

“Why did you agree to help me.” Donghyuck asks point-blankly, arms folded against his chest. He’s guarded and defensive.

“We’ve went over this before.” Mark replies calmly. He doesn’t want to start anything, what with the tension hanging thickly around them.

“You avoided it the last time.” Donghyuck points out. “This time tell me the truth. Why did you help me? I was a nobody to you, I was a stranger.” Donghyuck doesn’t let his guard down  still. Mark hates that Donghyuck has to have his defenses up around him.

The thing is, Donghyuck was never a _nobody._ He’s far from a nobody. He’s the boy that has always captured Mark’s attention, the boy _whose smile threatens the Sun, whose skin glows and his laughter possibly brings peace to the world._ He’s the one Mark finds among the crowd. In the field, in the restaurant, and anywhere else because Mark sees only _him._ But Mark can’t possibly tell him that.

“I just wanted to help you, Hyuck. Is that so wrong? We’re not strangers now anyway.” Mark states. He pauses to form the next question carefully. “What’s bothering you?” he asks softly.

“You might as well be a stranger Mark! You didn’t tell me you had so much responsibilities. I mean, I knew what commitments you had, I just didn’t know the extent of it. I had to hear about it from other people.”

“I told you I could handle it. It’s not like-“

 “If you knew you were going to have so much stuff later on, why’d you agree to help?” Donghyuck cuts him off. “Was it pity? Do you pity me?” Donghyuck expresses angrily, voice growing louder as his emotions build up. He says the word ‘pity’ like it’s poison. Mark doesn’t see how he could even think that way.

“It’s nothing like that! I already told you, I meant it when I offered to help,” Mark explains getting slightly agitated as well. “Sometimes I wonder if _you’re_ the stranger, Hyuck. You never fully trusted me, did you? You make me think you care, only for me to feel like I’ve been played with because you go around caring for _everyone_. I thought we were close, I thought I knew you but then suddenly Jaemin comes and says he’s your best friend out of nowhere and I didn’t even know! Because you’ve never mentioned him and-“

“What are you getting at Mark,” Donghyuck asks exasperatedly, voice raised. He’s tired of them going round and round like this. 

Mark runs his hand through his hair in frustration. “Do I mean nothing to you Hyuck? That you don’t trust me enough to tell me things that are important to you?”

 “What are you even saying? Of course you mean something to me! You’re my _friend_ Mark-“

 “ _Everyone’s_ your friend! Look I bet that guy right there is your friend too isn’t he? Or is he another best friend you think I’m not worthy enough to know about?” Mark spits out.

Donghyuck lets out a sound of disbelief.

“You know it’s pretty rich of you to be acting like this when you’re the one helping me out of pity!” Donghyuck lashes out.

 It hits Mark like a bullet to his chest. It hurts him to know that Donghyuck keeps thinking of him that way. Mark opts for a softer tone. “I never said-”

“Save it!” Donghyuck exclaims sharply, visibly shaking. It made enough heads turn towards them. They’re arguing in a library for goodness sake. “Save it.” Donghyuck hisses, softer than before but the impact remains unchanged. 

“I don’t need your pity ok Mark? I get it you’re busy, you don’t have to try hide it anymore.” Donghyuck’s voice shakes and his eyes are shiny. He then grabs his bag and stands, indicating he’s done.

“So what?” Mark asks quietly, stopping Donghyuck in his tracks. “You don’t need my help anymore? You’re done using me now? Is that it? Is that what it is?”

Donghyuck turns his head to look at Mark, jaw set, glare sharp. He looks livid and vulnerable at the same time, but he’s grounding himself down and holding himself back. His fists are clenched into a tight ball.

 “You can think whatever you want Mark, but yes, I think we’ve had enough. I’ll manage on my own just fine.” Donghyuck grits out with a tone of finality and makes his way out of the library, ignoring all the stares they’re getting and not once turning back.

 

\--

 

The next day Mark doesn’t accompany Renjun to wait for Jungwoo at the bleachers. He calls Jungwoo to tell him that he’ll be in the dorms studying for his physical chemistry test, which definitely _isn’t_ a lie since he does have a test coming up. He tells Jungwoo he’ll take care of his own dinner and that Jungwoo doesn’t have to worry about him. When Jungwoo notes the tiredness in his voice and asks if everything’s alright, Mark says it is, which definitely _is_ a lie. 

If Donghyuck notices Mark isn’t waiting around at the bleachers anymore, he doesn’t ask Renjun about it and if he finds himself feeling disappointed at Mark’s absence, he ignores it.

If the rest of the team notices Donghyuck’s change in mood and drop in performance, they don’t question it. They realise there’s one less familiar face on the bleachers and they can put two and two together.

 

\--

 

Mark is standing around the lecture theatres, giving out flyers dictating a campus-wide movement of maintaining the greenery around the school. His job is to pass the flyers out and encourage students to join in as they plant tree saplings and flowers, pull out weeds and pick up trash all around the school. 

Jeno comes by a while later and when he sees Mark's almost done giving out his flyers, he gives his trademark eye-smile.

"I think you can afford to take a break now Mark." Jeno says as a greeting.

"Thank god. My feet is killing me."

They walk past the booth about the event and move out to the open grass area. There's quite a few students sitting about and they decide to seek comfort underneath a large shady tree. Mark immediately lies down on the grass and lets out a sigh of content while Jeno sits beside him with his legs stretched out. Mark thinks he’ll enjoy the peace and nature for a short while before he goes back on duty.

"So I heard a little something from a little birdie."

It seems that Jeno will not let him do as he wish.

 "Renjun told you didn't he."

"Ok fine, so Renjun told me about the library thing."

Mark makes a noise at the back of his throat.

"How long are you not going to talk to him?"

"Why do I have to talk to him first?" Mark grumbles.

"Mark it's not about who-"

 "If he doesn’t want to talk to me, then its fine by me. He says he'll be fine without me in his life."

"Well he's not _fine_. He's not playing up to standard and his mood is bringing the whole team down. I walked into soccer practice thinking I entered a cemetery!"

"What does that have to do with me? Jungwoo hyung's the captain. Jungwoo hyung should tell him to get himself together." Mark retorts back sharply.

"He's not _fine_ because things are not _fine_ with you. Look, you're not doing so well yourself. When's the last time you had a good rest Mark?"

The bags under Mark's eyes are getting noticeable as days pass. He's kept up at night replaying their argument, thinking of words he wished he didn’t say, of words he wished he _did_ say. Playing out possible outcomes in his head which didn’t result in Donghyuck walking out or looking at him with such contempt.

"That’s not important."

"This thing going on isn’t doing any good for the both you." Jeno points out. "You can't ignore him forever Mark."

But he can ignore Jeno for now, so he does. Mark closes his eyes and blocks out everything else surrounding him. He hears Jeno sighing and a nudge to his side follows. Mark lets out an annoyed hum to let Jeno know he's heard him, but he won't say anything out because he doesn't want to promise anything. 

Mark mumbles out a _'wake me up in 10 minut_ es' as he brings his arm up to shield his eyes from the sun and let unconsciousness take him away. 

After what seems like a while, Jeno nudges his side again.

"Hey sleepyhead it's been ten minutes."

But it’s not Jeno's voice. It sounds like- 

Mark opens his eyes.

Yup, its Jaemin.

It's too much in one day.

"What do you want Jaemin." Mark says grumpily as he stretches his arms above his head.

"Thought we could have a little talk." Jaemin says chirpily.

Mark sighs. Why is everyone bent on getting on his case.

"Everyone's acting like it's my fault." Mark glares at Jaemin, as if daring him to say anything to support it.

"No it's not. You're both at fault."

"Exactly! Thank you." Mark heaves out.

"Uh, your welcome?" Jaemin says, unsure. It wasn't what he was expecting. "I thought we could continue our little talk the other day."

Mark remembers. Jaemin was telling him something about Donghyuck. Something he didn't quite understand back then but he thinks he sees it now.

"Do you get what I mean now when I said he feels close, but he can be distant?"

Mark nods, then lets out a bitter laugh. "That's exactly the reason why we're in this situation."

"Then you must also understand that he has a lot of insecurities." Jaemin looks at Mark.

Mark sits up and leans against the tree bark, getting into a similar position as Jaemin.

"Hyuck's always been this way. He lets people close to him, he earns their trust and he cares for them, but he doesn't share about himself because-" Jaemin pauses trying to find the right words.

 "Because he thinks he's not worthy enough. He doesn't think he's important enough to others so he doesn't share about himself." Mark continues for Jaemin.

Jaemin smiles at Mark but it's a painful one because of the truth accompanying his words.

"And he doesn't know who'll be around long enough to stay with him, so he doesn't just open up to anyone." Mark states out as the realisation comes to him right there and then.

Jaemin nods, glad to see that Mark has figured it out on his own. 

Mark lets out a breathy laugh as he comes to terms with the realisation. "He's something isn't he?"

"Took me almost a whole year to figure out his favourite colour," Jaemin remarks.

"It's black."

"How did you..." Jaemin asks in disbelief.

"If you opened your eyes big enough you'd notice his stuff are always black. His notebooks, his phone cover, his caps. He picks black whenever there’s a choice. It's not that hard."

Jaemin looks at Mark weirdly as he tries to read his expression. He must have found something there because he suddenly smiles to himself, looking extremely pleased.

"What." Mark squints at him suspiciously.

"Nothing," Jaemin says, trying to hide his wide smile. "Just, just give him some time to think things through. And then make sure you guys talk it out."

Mark keeps quiet. Everyone's been telling him the same thing.

"Mark." Jaemin sighs.

 Because they're right. They can't keep ignoring each other like this.

"Yeah whatever," Mark says resignedly and gets to his feet. He thinks that's enough of a break.

 

\--

 

Unfortunately for Mark, he falls sick over the next few days. He's never been this sick before and he thinks all the events of the past weeks have accumulated and taken a toll on his body. He's resting in bed under a pile of covers. His bones feel like lead and he just wants to sleep all day. Jungwoo is out for soccer practice and he promised to bring some food and medicine for Mark when he comes back. So till then, Mark's alone. Which is just as well. He doesn't have energy to do anything.

He drifts in and out of sleep, waking up once to steal Jungwoo's covers because he's still so cold despite already having three, before he falls back asleep again. The next time he comes round, there’s knocking on the door late in the evening and he groans because Jungwoo must have forgotten his keys again.

He wraps a cover over himself and pads over to open the door, the cover sweeping the floor behind him. Except that it's not Jungwoo.

"Hi," Donghyuck greets softly. He blinks nervously and clenches his fists open and close, licking over his dry lips out of habit. "Umm Jungwoo hyung says he has to go back home for the weekend since something came up. He asked me to check up on you."

Mark thinks that’s not the only reason why Donghyuck is at the door of his dorm but he’s tired physically and mentally so he avoids reading too much into everything, choosing to simply let things move as they will. He motions Donghyuck in and walks back to his bed, Donghyuck following behind. Donghyuck takes a seat on Jungwoo's bed just opposite of Mark’s while Mark sits on his own. They’re positioned face-to-face.

"Well I'm still breathing, you can tell Jungwoo hyung he doesn't need to worry," Mark says, breaking the silence.

"I'll pass on the message," Donghyuck nods. He’s stiff and unlike himself. Mark thinks it’s more comfortable when Donghyuck is laughing and making fun of him or insulting him instead. Mark misses him even when he’s sitting right there.

Donghyuck lets out a breath he’s been holding in. "I also.. I also came to say that.. that, well, I'm sorry."

Donghyuck fidgets and looks down at his hands. "I shouldn't have shouted at you and I shouldn't have accused you of helping me out of pity me. I was stupid to think that because you never did." He looks up at Mark from beneath his eyelashes.

"I mistook your sincerity for pity because I wasn’t sure, I was insecure and I didn't... I didn't think you'd actually wanted to help me,” Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath. “because I’m just a guy on your roommate’s soccer team, I’m just a guy who’s horrible at science and I'm just... Well because I’m just me." 

Donghyuck looks so small and unsure, and he's scared and nervous, evident from how much he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s shaking. He’s not looking at Mark and Mark knows it’s because he's scared of what he'll see. He's scared that he’ll see contempt in Mark’s eyes and that Mark will push him away, and he's ready to accept that. Mark thinks it’s sad how Donghyuck's prepared himself to be turned away. Because he doesn’t ever have to with Mark. Because all Mark wants is for Donghyuck to come back to him.

"Yes. You're just you. And _just you_ is wonderful." Mark says and a small sound escapes from Donghyuck’s throat, surprised, raw and fragile.

 "You're wonderful Hyuck and you shouldn’t be so doubtful of yourself. You're _amazing_ and I wanted to be closer to you because you’re _you_ and not because I pity you.”

 “I want to know about you, I want to know about the people you love, the things that annoy you, the things that make you happy. I want you to share them with me. Because I care about you and you mean a lot to me." Mark tells him honestly.

"Hyuck look at me," Mark says softly. Donghyuck raises his head up fully and looks Mark in the eye. "I'm sorry for saying you didn’t care. I know you do, I see it now."

 Donghyuck bites at his lips and his eyes are shiny.

"I want you to know that you can trust me, and that you can open up to me. Because I won’t go away anytime soon. Hyuck you don’t have to worry about me going away because I'm _staying_. By your side. As long as you'll let me." 

Donghyuck's lips quiver then and then tears start to drop one by one, wetting his cheeks. He quickly wipes at them, only for new tears to fall and replace them.

"Hey its ok, come here," Mark says comfortingly. As much as he would go over there, he's too tired and the sickness isn’t letting his body do what he wants. 

"I'm sorry I’m crying. I just- you’re sick- and I shouldn’t be disturbing you. But you say all those things and-" Donghyuck moves to walk over to Mark's bed when Mark opens up his covers to invite Donghyuck in. 

"-you pick at my insecurities and make me feel so exposed and-" Donghyuck says in between sobs, as he sits beside Mark on the bed and Mark wraps him up with the cover he's using such that the cover drapes over them both.

 "-and you make me feel so secure." 

 Donghyuck's words plant themselves in Mark's mind and in his heart and he engraves them there so that they'll stay there forever. He wipes the tears from Donghyuck's eyes and he brings Donghyuck in for a hug. He pats Donghyuck's back until he feels better, and they stay like that for a while. 

When Donghyuck's sniffling has significantly reduced, Mark pulls back to look at Donghyuck and he smiles his widest, happiest smile because he’s glad that they're okay now. And Donghyuck laughs when he sees it, the sound clutching at Mark’s heart because he didn’t realise how much he missed it until it rings in his ears again.

And then as if his body is reminding him that he’s sick, Mark lets out a bout of coughs, and he groans when it’s over, plopping back into the mattress, not before dragging Donghyuck down with him. “Let’s sleep,” Mark says sleepily, voice coming out gruffy from the coughing.

Donghyuck turns from where he’s lying to face Mark, suddenly remembering the other reason why he came over. "Wait no! You have to eat your medicine first! I promised Jungwoo hyung!" Donghyuk sits back up immediately. Then sheepishly, he says "Ummm Jungwoo hyung said to bring you food and ummm I hope that uhh-that you like… blueberry muffins?"

"You brought _blueberry muffins_ for a sick person?" Mark asks in disbelief.

"I was rushing and the cafe was the nearest thing around!"

 Mark shakes his head amusedly. "I'll eat it later then.” He turns to make himself comfy on the bed but pauses in doing so, as if in thought. “Sometimes the cafe sells blueberry muffins that have this weird green colour. Were they that colour when you bought them?"

Donghyuck takes some time to think. "Yeah you’re right, they were." Then his eyes widen and he starts to panic. "Did they sell me spoilt muffins? Oh my god I'm so sorry! I’ll go get you something else right now,” Donghyuck says hurriedly as he moves to get up.

Mark laughs and pulls the covers higher to cocoon his whole body except his head. He closes his eyes and snuggles closer to his pillow. "It's because the baking soda is alkaline and it turns the violet of the berries green," Mark says sleepily, ready to fall asleep any second.

He hears Donghyuck groan. "Oh shut up! You scared me, you jerk!" Donghyuck kicks him and Mark thinks he probably had that one coming. Donghyuck then states. "I'll leave the muffins on your table, eat them when you wake up." 

Mark cracks one eye open. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, you need your rest." 

"Stay." 

Donghyuck stills. "Why?"

"Stay." Mark says determinedly. "Just stay awhile. At least until I fall asleep.”

"But-"

 A hand emerges from beneath the layers of covers and pulls Donghyuck down onto the bed. Mark shifts closer to the wall to give Donghyuck more space and Donghyuck shifts about trying to make himself comfortable. “Ok, but only because you’re sick and I’m too kind to say no,” Donghyuck clarifies.

Mark knows he shouldn’t be doing this, because Donghyuck might fall sick too, among other reasons. But he's sick and his brain is telling him to do things and he doesn't have the energy to question them. So he just goes with it. He closes his eyes and sleep soon overtakes him. If he feels Donghyuck's hand wrapped over his waist and his brain tells him to snuggle closer to Donghyuck, he doesn't question it. He just lets it be, just this once.

 

\--

 

Their study sessions resume as per usual and their friends are extremely happy and relieved that they've manage to work things out between them. They're both in the library again, at the spot beside the glass window acting as a wall, bent over Donghyuck's textbook going through the topic on the periodic table. They go through question after question and when their brains can't take it anymore, Mark decides to call it a day. 

 "I think that's enough for today." Mark stretches his arms out. Then as usual, he asks, "Any final questions?"

"Yeah, I have one." Donghyuck says. Mark braces himself for it, knowing that whatever it is, it won't be chemistry related, like always.

 "How would lithium react," Donghyuck pauses as he forms his question, "when you do the flame test for it?"

That's unexpected. One, because it _is_ actually chemistry related and two, Mark's pretty sure he's gone through that part at least three times.

"Hyuck, we've went  over that part already. The flame test is a confirmatory test for metals and lithium will give off a red flame." Mark explains patiently.

"Okay..." Donghyuck says. "Then how would you react," he pauses again. "if I asked you out?"

Mark freezes, Donghyuck's question completely catching him off-guard. He doesn't know how to respond.

Donghyuck gives a sly smile. "Would you turn red too?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively. "Do I need to perform a confirmatory test?' 

Mark scoffs in disbelief. This little-

 "You set me up for this!" Mark exclaims.

Donghyuck laughs at his outburst. He’s really enjoying himself. "Look at you! Your face is really heating up!"

"Shut up!" Mark hisses back.

Donghyuck keels over in laughter and tries to catch his breath. When his breathing returns to  normal, he asks, "Should I take it that you said ‘yes’?"

"What?"

 "Would you go out with me?" Donghyuck asks, looking at him expectantly. 

 Mark observes Donghyuck carefully. He’s pretty sure Donghyuck had this thing planned out the whole time. He smiles, thinking of how nervous Donghyuck must have been, waiting the for the right opportunity to ask. He feels even better knowing that his crush wasn’t one-sided after all.

"You're impossible," Mark says. And then he smiles warmly. "It’s a yes."

Donghyuck beams at him and stands up immediately, grabbing his bag. "Great! Let's go!"

"Wait, right now?"

"Yeah! You said you would!"

 "Its nine p.m. Hyuck."

"We can watch a midnight movie or something! Come on!" Donghyuck says cheerfully before dragging Mark out of the library. Mark doesn't know what's happening, everything moving too fast for him so he simply lets himself be pulled along by Donghyuck. But what he does know is this : Donghyuck's hand is in his, and that's all that matters.

 

\--

 

They're in the movie theatre, watching a bad comedy movie because it was the best option there was. It’s a late Thursday night and it’s a bad movie, so it’s only expected when they find that the whole theatre is empty except for them. They’re sitting a few rows behind the middle and all around them are empty seats. Donghyuck gets bored of the movie after the first hour but Mark is amazingly focused on it. Donghyuck looks for something else to entertain himself with and he plays with Mark's fingers and traces patterns on Mark's palm. Mark lets Donghyuck do what he wants, gaze set on the scene unfolding on the screen.

"Mark." Donghyuck whispers and when he realises he doesn’t have to since they’re the only ones there, he says it louder. "Mark."

"What is it." Mark asks, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

"Mark."

"What."

 "Mark, look at me."

He turns and looks pointedly at Donghyuck. "What." He huffs out. 

 Donghyuck smiles. With a soft whisper he says, "I really like you."

Mark stills and his heart flutters in his chest. It’s obvious that Donghyuck likes him, they’re on a date for goodness sake, but to hear it from Donghyuck himself, it’s different. It’s wonderful.

Donghyuck leans in towards him and lands a chaste kiss on his cheek before he goes back to his original position. It was gone before Mark could even tell it was there. But he felt it. His breath hitches and Donghyuck laughs. "I just wanted you to know." 

Mark is still turned to him, so Donghyuck pushes Mark's face back to the screen. "Watch your movie." Mark nods robotically and looks at the screen. There’s a lot of actions and bright colours but Mark doesn’t really see it. In fact, he doesn’t register anything.

He shakes his leg out of nervous habit and when he can’t stand it anymore, he stands and grabs Donghyuck's hand, to Donghyuck’s surprise. “This movie is really bad," he says before he's pulling Donghyuck out of the theatre. Then they're out on the streets walking past the buildings, with lampposts lighting up their way in the dark night. The moon is a distance behind, as if trailing after them as they walk. 

"I thought you liked the movie," Donghyuck says as he laces their fingers together.

"It was horrible." 

 "But you kept watching it. You didn’t take your eyes off the screen till I told you to."

"That’s cause I needed a distraction." Mark replies hesitantly.

"From what?"

Mark stops them, taking a step in front of Donghyuck. Mark thinks it's such a cliché how they end up right under the light of a lamppost. He brings his hands up to Donghyuck's cheeks. “This,” and he moves in, his lips on Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck stills at first, but he relaxes and kisses back, smiling against Mark’s lips. He tilts his head so that their lips can slide better against each other. Donghyuck connects his hands behind Mark’s waist such that he’s hugging him and Mark’s hand moves to Donghyuck’s nape to bring him closer. Mark kisses him slowly and gently, he doesn’t rush into it because he wants to remember their first. Donghyuck decides to take it up a notch as he moves to kiss along Mark’s jaw and then down his neck. Mark holds him close and he swallows when he feels the softness of Donghyuck’s lips on his bare skin. At the bob of Mark’s Adam apple, Donghyuck moves to mouth at it. Mark’s knees go weak and it takes a lot of effort for him to ensure that he’s still standing.

"Hyuck... stop... I don’t-we shouldn’t-"

Donghyuck goes back up to Mark’s lips and places one last chaste kiss there. He pulls away and smiles. "I know." They're both a mess, lips swollen and hair messy. Mark thinks Donghyuck still looks cute either way, with his face all flushed, and the light from the lamppost enhancing his features making him look absolutely breath-taking. Mark has to fight the urge to kiss Donghyuck again.

Donghyuck brings their hands together and motions them to start walking. "Come on let's send you back. Jungwoo hyung will be worried about you." Donghyuck teases.

“Wait.” Mark says abruptly.

Donghyuck tilts his head curiously. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“I just. I want to reply you back.” Mark says nervously.

“What are you talking about?” Donghyuck looks at him in confusion.

“In the theatre. I just. Well I don’t know how to do this. I…” Mark takes in a big breath. “I really really like you too,” Mark lets out quickly.

The streets are quiet and the moon watches over them endearingly. They’re standing under the light of a lamppost as if they were the leads of a movie. There’s no one else around but the two of them and it feels like they’ve entrusted a secret to the night.

“I think the kiss was a good enough indication,” Donghyuck jokes. He then brings up a hand to Mark’s red cheeks and caresses it gingerly. “And you already know this but I’ll say it again. I like you too.” He smiles brightly. Mark thinks that no matter how many times he hears it, his heart will always flutter as if he’s hearing it for the first time.

 

\--

 

Renjun and Mark are sitting in the library again, and while Renjun does up his essay, Mark is blatantly staring out the window. The chemistry book in front of him isn’t even open. This is new.

"What’s with that face," Renjun questions suspiciously.

"What face?" Mark replies, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"You look like some little puppy with hearts in your-" Renjun stops. He squints at Mark and barks out a laugh when the realisation hits him.

"No way! No freaking way. No! Way!" 

Mark turns away from the window to look at Renjun and smirks. "Yes way."

Renjun scoffs in disbelief and shakes his head. He folds his arm against his chest and smiles warmly. "It was about time anyway."

This time, Mark waits at the bleachers for someone else. And when the coach debriefs the team and dismisses them, that someone comes up to him to give him a soft peck on the cheek. His face heats up and he smiles. He smiles so widely his cheeks hurt and he watches as that someone walks to the locker room, not before promising that he'll be back in a few. Mark is far too gone that he doesn't register Jungwoo screaming in the background. _'When did this happen?! Oh my god! Jeno! Did you know? Renjun! You too?! I’m the only one in the dark?!’_

 

\--

 

Unlike their usual Thursday evenings, this time their study session is taking place in Donghyuck’s dorm, a situation that had resulted from Donghyuck’s insistence of enjoying his lecture-cancelled day by not going out at all. So it follows that Mark finds himself there, helping him out with his chemistry questions, or would be that is, if Donghyuck was actually doing them.

"Hyuck come on. You have a test next week!"

"But this is so _boring_!"

Mark puts down his pen on the table with greater force than necessary and folds him arm against his chest. 

"Then I’m leaving.” Mark says, making it sound like a threat.

"No,” Donghyuck whines. “Stay,” Donghyuck pouts, putting a hand on Mark’s thigh to prevent him from going elsewhere.

Donghyuck’s study table is located right at the end of his bed, facing the wall to the left. The positioning allows for Mark to sit at the edge of the bed and be right beside Donghyuck as he does his work from his study table. Mark can see just how much work Donghyuck has done over the past hour and it’s _not much._  

"I’ll stay if you continue doing these questions. Come on, we’ll just do these two questions and then we’ll call it a day, ok?” Mark tries as he widens his eyes innocently and tilt his head in an attempt to persuade Donghyuck. It manages to work because Donghyuck is weak to Mark’s cute face.

 “Fine,” Donghyuck grumbles out.

 Mark smiles and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair as Donghyuck grudgingly pulls the notebook closer to himself and stares at the question with contempt, as if it would scare the question away.

 Mark’s sitting in a position such that he’s directly facing Donghyuck’s side profile while Donghyuck sits in front of him, which allows him a close-up view of Donghyuck’s pout as he concentrates on solving the question. Mark’s tempted to kiss it away but he restrains himself because it was hard enough to get Donghyuck to do the questions. He’s not going to let it go to waste because he wants to _kiss_ Donghyuck.

After fifteen minutes Donghyuck lets out an exasperated groan. “This is impossible! There’s no way to solve this!” He throws his hands up in defeat.

“Stop being so dramatic. Here, let me see,” Mark says as he pulls Donghyuck’s notebook close to himself. He reads the question and goes over Donghyuck’s workings, checking the calculations of the number of moles and molar mass. He finally spots the reason why Donghyuck has trouble solving the question.

“Hyuck, come here. See this,” Mark says as he points at Donghyuck’s chemical equation. Donghyuck moves his chair closer to Mark and rests his chin on Mark’s shoulder as he peers over at where Mark is pointing.

“You didn’t balance the equation yet. You should balance it first before you move on to the calculation part,” Mark explains as he circles the mistake so that Donghyuck knows what to take note of when he revises.

“You see, the left side of the equation has less carbon atoms then the right side,” Mark points at it and Donghyuck hums in understanding, the sound so close to Mark’s ear that it sends a shiver down his back. Mark clears his throat. Donghyuck continues to rest his chin on Mark’s shoulder, part of his chest pressed against Mark’s back. He obviously is very comfortable, unlike Mark who is suddenly finding difficulty in explaining the answer.

“So you have to add a multiple in front to make sure the number of carbon atoms is the same on both sides,” Mark continues.

“Uh-huh,” Donghyuck says as he turns his head to nuzzle into Mark’s neck. Mark’s breath hitches and he tries to hide how much Donghyuck’s proximity is affecting him.

 “So when you calculate out this part-“ Donghyuck breathes in, inhaling Mark’s scent “-you have to take into account the multiple,” Mark explains, trying hard to keep his focus on the question. His mind is close to shutting down.

Donghyuck then kisses softly at his neck and then he kisses down to the point between Mark’s neck and shoulder and Mark swallows as Donghyuck’s soft lips greets his skin. Something stirs in his stomach. 

“Hyuck…” Mark lets out shakily.

“I’m listening, don’t worry. Continue,” Donghyuck says softly, a whisper against Mark’s bare skin.

Mark inhales to regain composure and continues. “So you compare the ratio of the reactants-“ Donghyuck slowly bites at the juncture, “-and… and the pro..ducts.” Mark finishes and Donghyuck starts sucking at the part he just bitten before soothing it over with his tongue. Mark strains, using every bit of effort as he says, “Hyuck you should be studying right now.”

Donghyuck pauses. “I understood everything don’t worry.” His breath ghosting over Mark’s skin. He moves up and then suddenly his lips are touching the shell of Mark’s ear. “Are you done explaining?”

It finally sends Mark’s mind into shutdown and Mark nods, words dying in his throat. “Good.” Donghyuck says with finality and then he  kisses down Mark’s jaw. Mark tilts his head, allowing greater access to his jaw and neck and Donghyuck uses advantage of it, peppering kisses up and down his neck and all over. His lips move up to find Mark’s and he connects them together, feeling the familiar softness of Mark’s lips. Mark holds onto Donghyuck’s waist and Donghyuck moves forward, climbing into Mark’s lap and straddles him. He threads his fingers through Mark’s hair and brings Mark closer to him. He kisses Mark slowly and cradles Mark’s face in him palms. Mark licks at Donghyuck’s lips and Donghyuck responds by pushing Mark down on the bed. Mark thinks his heart has never beaten so hard before.

Donghyuck hovers over Mark and kisses him harder as Mark rubs circles into his waist. Donghyuck takes Mark’s lower lip between his lips and sucks on it, causing a sound to come from the back of Mark’s throat. Mark feels like he’s going out of his mind and he flips them over. Mark holds Donghyuck’s head gingerly as he bites and tugs at Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck hisses and Mark smiles at the noise before he licks over Donghyuck’s swollen lips. Donghyuck whimpers and he pulls Mark down by his shirt, his hands travelling up Mark’s chest and resting at his broad shoulders. Donghyuck opens his mouth and Mark licks into it. Mark feels like he’s too close to Donghyuck yet not close enough. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s neck and Mark feels like he’s drowning in Donghyuck’s warmth.

Mark kisses Donghyuck slowly and softly, carding his fingers though Donghyuck’s hair. His lips travel down to Donghyuck’s jaw and he sucks on the underside of his jaw. Donghyuck tilts his head instinctively and Mark takes advantage of it to carry out his revenge. He kisses down Donghyuck’s neck as Donghyuck exhales shakily. When he reaches the juncture between Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder, Mark repeats exactly what Donghyhuck did. He bites and when Donghyuck hisses, he soothes it over using his tongue. He sucks at it continuously until Donghyuck pulls at his hair. He drops his head down on Donghyuck’s chest, buries it there and laughs. “Petty jerk,” Donghyuck lets out at Mark’s small revenge and he uses his finger to bring Mark up by the chin to connect their lips together. They kiss again slowly and Mark plants a last chaste kiss there, and then two more before he plops down on the bed beside Donghyuck.

“You were supposed to do one more question,” Mark points out after they’re calmed down enough.

“I know, but you’re so distracting.”

 “It’s my fault then?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck answers. Mark looks at him pointedly. Donghyuck grumbles. “No.”

Mark sits up, pulls him towards the study table and pushes him into the chair.

“Come on, there’s only one question left,” Mark says encouragingly, bringing the notebook into Donghyuck’s sight. Donghyuck sighs defeatedly and grabs his pen from where it was abandoned at the corner of the table.

After a few minutes of concentrated silence, Donghyuck slides the notebook over to Mark who takes it and looks over Donghyuck’s workings.

“You got it right! See I knew you could do it!” Mark exclaims.

“I think doing it in here helps me concentrate better,” Donghyuck says and he nods, seeming convinced at his own statement. “Can we just study here next time?” Donghyuck suggests, grinning widely.

“Nice try but after what happened just now? I think not,” Mark counters. “The library is more conducive anyway.”

Donghyuck lets out an exasperated sigh. “But we always study there! Why do you even like the library so much?”

Mark protests, defending himself and the _library._ “What’s wrong with the library? It’s a great place to study! And it has a nice view outside! I’m sure you’ve noticed it yourself.”

“The _view_? I mean sure the flowers and trees are nice and all but don’t you, like, get sick of it? You sit there all the time,” Donghyuck tries to reason.

“Hey it’s not just the flowers and trees. Your soccer field is out there too.”

“What?”

“The soccer field? If you look carefully, you’ll see-“

“No, not that. I know about that. It’s just…” Donghyuck trails off, seeming deep in thought. It takes a few seconds before Donghyuck’s expression lights up, and the look on his face is one of incredulity. Mark looks on curiously.

“You mean to say you’ve been sitting there to watch us,” Donghyuck waves his hand around in the air, “this whole time?” His pitch rises at the end of his question, making his disbelief much more impactful.

“It sounds creepy if you put it that way!“ Mark protests.

“That’s cause it is you creep!” Donghyuck exclaims.

“Ok first of all, I _just happened_ to see the field the first time I sat there. That’s when I noticed yo- the team. And second of all, it makes it easier for me to tell when your soccer practices are going to end, so I don’t have to wait forever for Jungwoo hyung out in the field.”

Donghyuck barks out a laughter. “Excuses! You sit there to ogle at us soccer boys,” Donghyuck teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 This again. Mark sighs. “Fine, whatever. You win. I was looking at you. Happy?”

Donghyuck seems taken aback by Mark’s sudden directness. “I-w _hat_?”

“I sit there because I get to see you.” Mark states matter-of-factly.

“Me? You mean you looked out at the field for the first time, and you were drawn to me _? Me?”_ Donghyuck questions, as if he’s heard something that doesn’t make sense. Mark nods his head. 

Donghyuck shakes his head and laughs. “When a whole Jung Jaehyun exists? When a whole Johnny Seo exists? You’re just playing with me.” Donghyuck squints at Mark. “If anything you were probably watching over Jeno and Jungwoo hyung,” Donghyuck tries to reason.

Mark doesn’t know why Donghyuck finds it hard to believe. In his eyes, Donghyuck is better than _a whole Jung Jaehyun_ and _a whole Johnny Seo._ He knows it’s not unusual for people to feel insecure about themselves but when it comes to Donghyuck, he won’t have it. Donghyuck once told him that he makes him feel secure, so that’s exactly what he will do. 

“Gosh you really want me to say it out loud for the whole world to hear don’t you? You love to see me suffer.” Mark tells Donghyuck. 

 “It’s true. Ok? When I first looked out, I didn’t see Jaehyun hyung or Johnny hyung or Jungwoo hyung or Jeno. Or anyone else.” Mark says and even though he’s embarrassed by it and wants to hide in some hole somewhere, he needs Donghyuck to know. “I look out and I see you. And I didn’t want to look at anyone else since.”

“All this while? You’ve liked me since then?” Donghyuck asks incredulously.

 “All this while,” Mark confirms.

Donghyuck cheeks are red and he starts laughing out loud and Mark knows this time it’s because he’s _happy_. And seeing Donghyuck laughing like that, smiling his bright and blinding smile, Mark thinks he’ll do whatever it takes to have Donghyuck feel secure and happy all the time. And that’s exactly what he’ll do, because he’s promised and he’ll promise it all over again: He’s _staying._ No matter what.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this fic turned out because I read it through more times than I'd like and I've become immuned to it. :/
> 
> Anyway school is starting really soon so I won't be able to write much. It'll be a while before I post anything again.
> 
> Hope you guys have strength for school or work or whatever it is you are doing! Fighting haeyadwae ^^


End file.
